


Meeting Sir

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: The Sir 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, OOC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean meets the Dom of his dreams while working in a gay bar.





	Meeting Sir

It was a typical, warm, sticky Texas night. Benny was the bartender that night, and Dean was serving. It was a hole in the wall gay bar, absolutely nothing special about it at all. So that made it all the more surprising when the guy walked in.

He was wearing a suit and that alone was weird. It was far too hot for such nonsense. And he had not only a tie on, but a trench coat as well. He walked in and sat down at a booth. Alone. Dean looked him up and down and thought he was the most gorgeous man Dean had ever seen. He was used to the rough crowd that hung out in here, and a lot of them were sexier than sin. 

But this one was simply breathtaking and Dean felt his dick move in his jeans when he looked at him.

Dean walked up to the guy and smiled. He put down a napkin and asked what the guy wanted in his sexiest voice. When the guy spoke, it made Dean’s dick stand at attention. His voice was like whiskey over gravel. He looked up at Dean with those baby blues and growled, “Whiskey. Top shelf.” Dean smiled at him and went to get it.

He strolled back to the guy, drink in hand. He sat it down in front of the guy and said again in his sexiest voice, “Can I get you anything else?”

The guy looked him up and down, and Dean stood tall to show off his body. The guy growled, “Sit down.” Dean blinked, thought about it for like two seconds and sat. The guy smiled at him and said, “Good boy.” Dean got light headed, both from hearing that voice and being told he was good. He really wanted to be good for this man.

The guy took a sip of the whiskey and then put his hand on Dean’s cock through his pants. Dean gasped. “You are a pretty little thing. What’s your name?”

Dean had to clear his throat to answer. “Um… Dean. Dean Winchester.”

The guy smiled at him. “Well, Dean, I’m Cas, but you’re going to call me Sir.”

Without so much as a moment’s hesitation, Dean said, “Yes, Sir.”

Cas smiled at him and Dean felt proud.

Benny yelled from behind the bar. “Hey! Get back to work. What the fuck, Dean?”

Dean started to slide out of the booth but Cas put a hand on his thigh. “Stay.” Dean stayed. Cas looked up at Benny and said, “Dean quits.” Benny’s mouth dropped open and Dean just grinned. 

“Really? Just like that? ‘Dean quits’?” Dean asked Sir.

Sir nodded, “Just like that. You‘re coming home with me.”

“Yes Sir.” 

 

Cas had a nice place. It was way nicer than Dean’s. He had left Dean in the living room, saying he’d be right back. Dean walked around, looking at books and pictures on the wall. Cas came back in and walked right up to Dean. He grabbed him by the shirt and began to walk towards what Dean took to be the bedroom. Dean’s breath got short just thinking about it.

When they got there, Cas took Dean’s clothes off and left him standing in the middle of the room naked. He walked around him in a circle and Dean felt like a slab of beef being inspected for market. Sir put out a hand and felt Dean’s side, running his hand down over Dean’s hip and thigh. Dean shivered. 

Then Sir went behind him and ran his hand over Dean’s ass. Dean sighed. When Sir grabbed a cheek in each hand and spread him wide, Dean gasped. Sir looked at him then let go. He pushed Dean towards the bed, and when they got there, Dean fell onto it and laid there.

Sir started to undress. Dean watched his every move. When Sir finally pulled down his boxers, it was a shock to Dean. Sir was hung. He was really, really hung.Dean knew he looked big in his pants, but this… this was amazing to see. Like nine inches or maybe more, and as big around as Dean’s wrist. Dean was mesmerized by it, he could hardly blink.

Sir got into bed and grabbed Dean. He kissed him, passionately. Dean responded and they kissed for awhile. Dean was laid out under Sir like a buffet, that only Sir could eat at. Sir ran his hands over Dean’s entire body, mapping out each dip and mound. 

Dean lay and spread his legs as far apart as he could, wanting Sir to see him, what he was offering. Sir sat back between Dean’s legs on his calves. He looked at Dean like he was going to eat him for dinner. 

Dean’s cock was standing at attention and precum ran down the shaft.

He pushed up on Dean’s legs and Dean lifted them. Sir looked at his hole, which Dean knew was tight. Sir smiled. 

“This is gonna hurt, you know that, right?” Dean nodded. He wanted the pain if it meant having Sir inside him. He thought he was prepared for it.

“You are so pretty. And your ass is perfect. I want to fuck you into Sunday.” Tonight was Friday. 

“On your hands and knees.”

Dean hurried to comply, “Yes, Sir.”

Sir ran his hand down Dean’s spine and over his ass. Dean heard the unmistakable sound of a lube bottle being opened. He waited and then a finger was pushed into him. He grunted but pushed back against it. He put his head down into the pillow and pushed his ass out even more.

Sir played his finger inside Dean. Dean loved it. He wanted more but he was afraid to say anything. He just waited,

Soon, Sir added another finger and Dean signed with contentment. He pushed back on both of them, fucking himself on them. Sir let him. Then two fingers became three. Then four. Dean was stuffed with fingers and they worked him open. He thought about the size of Sir’s dick and figured it was a good idea.

When Sir pulled his fingers out of Dean, Dean steeled himself. It didn’t do any good. When Sir pushed into him, it hurt. It hurt bad. But Dean was not about to tap out and he just took deep breaths and held on. It finally slowed to a burn and then, it was gone. Dean felt fuller than he ever had before. It was incredible, the feeling. He cried out, “Oh god!” and Sir just laughed and pushed in further.

That began the hottest fuck Dean had ever had. It was amazing and wonderful, but it was also wild and huge and lasted forever. Sir had real staying power and Dean had never been fucked for so long. He came once and got hard again and came again. He wondered if it was ever going to end but then again, he really didn’t want it to, either.

Sir started to swear. It was just, “Fuck fuck fuck fuck” over and over again, and then he came. He flooded Dean with cum. Dean came again just from the sheer volume of cum that Sir squirted into him. 

When it was over, Sir just held him. Dean snuggled up under Sir’s chin and sighed contentedly.

“I’m going to keep you. You got tight ass lips. And I like fucking you. Any objections?”

Dean didn’t have a one. 

 


End file.
